1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil management apparatus and method for extending the life of oil used as lubrication in automobiles, and more particularly, to removing soot, rust, and other particles from lubricating oils, and monitoring and reducing the amount of such particles exposed to the oil in the oil management system.
2. Description of the Background
In the oil filtration art, it is well known that normal operation of an internal combustion engine results in the formation of contaminants and other particulate material. These contaminants include, among other things, soot, which is formed from incomplete combustion of fossil fuel, corrosive rust, and acids that result from combustion. These contaminants are typically introduced into the lubricating oil during engine operation and exposure to other materials, and they tend to increase oil viscosity and generate unwanted engine deposits, leading to increased engine wear.
A standard type of oil filtration mechanism is a mechanical filter with replaceable cartridges that oil is repeatedly cycled through to remove impurities. Dirty oil passes through these cartridges to be cleaned and is then redistributed throughout the engine for lubrication purposes. Such filtering prevents premature wear on the engine components and increases the usable life of the oil. However, this technique and others become less efficient over time with continual use of the lubricating oil.